Acciones
by Guachimongo'sTeam
Summary: Serie de drabbles HirotoxMidorikawa. Pequeñas o grandes acciones que hacen que esta pareja sea especial. Advertencia: Sexo explícito en el capítulo 8 y 12
1. Pucheros

**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis** **con mi compañera~** **  
** **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.** **  
** **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.** **  
** **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.** ****

 **\- Pucheros -**

Midorikawa era una persona que mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente sin poder evitarlo, por lo tanto, cada vez que se sentía molesto, cansado, irritado, o cualquier otra cosa, hacía un puchero.

Personalmente, aquel puchero que hacia cuando estaba avergonzado era el que Hiroto más le gustaba. Midorikawa siempre miraba hacia abajo a la izquierda para intentar no avergonzarse más, mientras colocaba sus manos siempre por delante de él, aunque pegadas al torso intentando colocar una barrera imaginaria para protegerse. Sus mejillas, aún con el moreno de su piel, se veían teñidas en un tono carmín y apretaba ligeramente sus labios.

Para Hiroto aquella imagen resultaba realmente graciosa, así que de vez en cuando tenía que reprimirse a si mismo de sus ganas de avergonzarlo. _¿Porqué?  
_ Porque cuando era él quién lo provocaba, dejaba de ser gracioso y pasaba a ser absolutamente _encantador,_ y empezaba a sentir que no podría _resistirse_.


	2. Parecerse

**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la** **toméis con mi compañera~** **  
** **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.** **  
** **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.** **  
** **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **\- Parecerse -**

Hiroto siempre lo había estado observando, desde que eran pequeños, quizá desde el primer día en que lo vió en Sun Garden.

Ryuuji Midorikawa era, sin dudar a dudas, un niño que destacaba, a su parecer, de todos los demás. No era el que tenía más amigos, ni él más inteligente, ni el que mejor jugaba al fútbol, pero si era el que más se esforzaba, el que, a pesar de todo, siempre se levantaba para volverse más fuerte de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara. Sí, Midorikawa era todo lo que a él le gustaba y lo que quería ser pero no podía.

Años más tarde, Hiroto se dio cuenta de que quizá, cuando estuvieron en la Academia Alius, se acercó y se obsesionó un poco, sólo un poco, con Endo porque le gustaba la gente así. Midorikawa se parecía a Endo en ese aspecto, o tal vez, a su diferente manera de ser, era Endo quién se parecía a Midorikawa.


	3. Encontrarse

**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la** **toméis con mi compañera~** **  
** **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.** **  
** **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.** **  
** **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Advertencia: Este drabble es de carácter** **familiar con Masaki Kariya, porque me gustan ellos tres como familia (Hiroto y Midrikawa como papás y Kariya como hijo, creo que son adorables) Habrán más de este tipo, pero os los pondré en advertencia como ahora por si no os gusta.** ****

 **\- Encontrarse -**

La primera vez que Hiroto vió a Kariya jugar al fútbol en Sun Garden, creyó que era muy parecido a ellos de jóvenes. Intentó hablar con él, pero el niño simplemente fue cortante y desconsiderado con él. Al dia siguiente, Midorikawa le preguntó que tal estaban los niños del Sun Garden, y él le comentó que había uno en especial que le preocupaba, así que sin saber muy bien porqué, esa misma tarde estaban los dos en Sun Garden, buscando a Kariya y al parecer Midorikawa fue más rápido que Hiroto.

\- Vaya, si que tienes buenos movimientos. ¿Te gusta el fútbol? – Su tono era relajado, aún así, le hizo una señal a su pareja para que no se acercara a ellos, así que Hiroto simplemente se quedo donde estaba, observando la situación.

Kariya se giró y se encontró con la dulce, relajada y en cierta parte, orgullosa mirada de Midorikawa. – No creo que tengas ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo, viejo. – Midorkawa rió por lo bajo. – Pero supongo que podría decir que sí.

\- Hey, que yo no soy tan mayor. Soy Ryuuji Midorikawa, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente al niño, como si al hacer algún movimiento brusco, el fuera a asustarse y salir huyendo.

\- Masaki Kariya – Fue automático, de lo contrario, no le hubiera respondido. Midorikawa se agachó a su altura sin despegar la mirada del niño. Sonrió.

\- Kariya, ¿Quieres que juguemos al fútbol? – Le cogió absolutamente con la guardia bajada, así que no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Porque debería de querer jugar contigo? – Kariya intentó poner el tono más frío que pudo, pero creyó que no lo estaba haciendo bien, porque el mayor continuaba allí sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de disgusto.

\- Porque el fútbol es un deporte de equipo, y estás aquí jugando _sólo_. – La simpleza y la naturalidad con la que Midorikawa le había contestado le cayó como un balde de agua fría al menor. ¿Porque tenía que recordárselo? Claro que estaba solo, ¡Estaba en un orfanato porqué estaba absolutamente sólo! Así que simplemente le envió una mirada de desprecio al mayor, y apretó los puños antes de contestarle, prácticamente chillándole.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy jugando sólo! ¿Quién crees que querría jugar con alguien cuyos propios padres abandonaron? ¿Eh? ¿Quién iba a querer a un niño como yo? – Eso no fue lo que Kariya tenía planeando contestarle, sin embargo, la manera en la que Midorikawa le estaba mirando le había alterado por completo. Estaba tan absorto en aguantarle la mirada que no vio en absoluto cuando el mayor apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, ni cuando se había acercado tanto a él, sólo fue consciente de la situación cuando sintió el calor repentino en su cuerpo indicando que estaba siendo abrazado con una ternura que el nunca pensó que llegaría conocer.

\- Yo quiero quererte, Masaki. Puedo verlo, aunque te intentes proteger estando a la defensiva, puedo ver que eres un buen niño, yo no creo que nadie vaya a quererte nunca, porque yo ya lo estoy haciendo. – Midorikawa tomó una ligera pausa, y se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, aunque cogió las ahora temblorosas manos de Kariya, porque le daba miedo que fuera a irse corriendo – Yo también estuve aquí, yo también estuve sólo mucho tiempo, y aunque nadie me adoptó, encontré a alguien que me quiso. – Midorikawa apretó un poco sus manos con las de Kariya – Así que por favor, por favor no te rindas.

\- Y-yo – No pudo decir nada más. Notó como en sus ojos se le acumulaban las lágrimas, su mente estaba totalmente colapsada y simplemente se soltó del agarre de sus manos y se le echó encima, abrazándolo mientras rompía en llanto. Probablemente había esperado toda su vida a que le dijeran esas palabras sinceramente.

Hiroto sonrió mientras observaba como Midorikawa abrazaba al menor y le daba alguna palmadita en la espalda para reconfortarlo. Al parecer tendrían que pasarse mucho más a menudo por el Sun Garden a partir de ahora.


	4. Envidiar

_**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la**_ _ **toméis con mi compañera~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.**_ ****

 **\- Envidiar -  
**  
No sería exagerar el decir que todos los niños del Sun Garden envidiaban a Hiroto. Él era el niño favorito de papá. Por muy buenos que fueran los demás en clase, actitud, notas o fútbol, cada uno de ellos sabía que el favorito seguiría siendo Hiroto.

Y Midorikawa no podía culparlo. Hiroto los supera a todos en todo: Fútbol, modales, inteligencia… Si él fuera padre, también querría un hijo cómo Kiyama: Hiroto era, sin dudarlo, el niño más perfecto que había conocido. Es por eso que no podía rendirse, si lo hacía, lo único que le quedaba era lamentarse porque nunca podría alcanzarlo o siquiera aspirar a ello. No dejaría que la envidia lo derrotara, el también sería querido algún día. Aunque por el momento, tendría que tragarse su envidia.


	5. Perder

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la_** ** _toméis con mi compañera~_** ** _  
_** ** _Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta._** ** _  
_** ** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas._** ** _  
_** ** _No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._** ****

 **\- Perder** -

Cuando su padre les dio el poder de la piedra Alius, Hiroto sintió como perdía a todos sus amigos, compañeros y hermanos uno por uno. Intentó convencerse de que no pasaba nada, porque el seguía teniendo a padre, y eso era lo único importante, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar que se sintiera ligeramente vacío cada vez que le echaba un vistazo a _Reize_.

Reize era egoísta, egocéntrico y con un gran complejo de superioridad. Pero si algo hizo que Hiroto se sintiera vacío, fue el hecho en el que Reize se rindiera tan fácilmente cuando empezó a perder contra el Raimon, porqué fue cuando Hiroto lo supo. No quedaba nada de Ryuuji Midorikawa, la piedra Alius se lo había llevado. Lo había _perdido_ , y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.


	6. Adoptar

_****_

_**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la**_ _ **toméis con mi compañera~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.  
**_ ****

 **\- Adoptar -**

Despertó extrañado por los ruidos que se oían por toda la casa. Estiró el brazo buscando el tacto y el calor de Midorikawa, pero no lo encontró, así que abrió pesadamente sus ojos y se incorporó con pereza. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo tan pronto? Lo vio entrar con una expresión tan feliz, que no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- ¿Porqué tanta energía por la mañana? – Midorikawa se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.  
\- Hoy por fin nos traemos a Masaki a casa. Estoy muy feliz, Hiroto – Hiroto lo sabía, desde que había convencido a su hermana Hitomiko para que les ayudase en la adopción de Kariya, habían tenido su habitación preparada, le habían comprado ropa, zapatos, libros, videojuegos… Todo lo que un niño pudiera necesitar.

Midorikawa se sentó al lado de Hiroto y cambió su expresión a una de duda. - ¿Crees que Masaki algún día nos llamará _Papá_? – Hiroto se acercó a su pareja y le cogió de la mano

\- No sé si su orgullo le dejaría hacer eso, pero realmente espero que nos considere sus padres algún día.

\- Parece mentira, ¿No? Nosotros no teníamos nada ni a nadie, y estamos aquí, a punto de ser una familia. – Agachó la cabeza apartando la mirada y volvió a sonreír ligeramente - No puedo evitarlo, Hiroto, ahora mismo creo que no se puede ser más feliz.

Hiroto se sentó junto a él, sin soltarle de la mano y le obligó a conectar sus miradas. – Ryuuji, sabes que no tienes que ocultármelo, es normal que estés asustado, yo también lo estoy. – Hizo una pausa para acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla con el dedo pulgar y le quitó una lagrima que estaba apunto de caer. – No sabemos cómo es criar a un niño, y probablemente haremos muchas cosas mal, pero, con el tiempo en el que estuve con padre y Hitomiko descubrí que eso son las familias: Equivocarse, dudar y aún así, apoyarse y seguir unidos. Nosotros podemos hacer eso, podemos apoyar a Masaki en todo lo que se le venga encima, así que lo haremos bien.

Midorikawa soltó una risa nerviosa, y apretó el agarre de su mano – Tienes razón. Podemos hacer eso, podemos apoyar y querer a Masaki pase lo que pase. – Midorikawa se acercó su rostro al de Hiroto, para rozar sus labios ligeramente, dándole un beso dulce. – Te quiero, Hiroto. Te quiero más que a nada. – Hiroto sonrió, y le devolvió un beso mucho más fogoso y apasionado.

\- Bueno, un niño necesita a unos padres que se quieran, ¿No? – Sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuando, Midorikawa se vio tumbado en la cama con Hiroto encima suyo. – Y puesto a que cuando Masaki venga tendremos menos privacidad, ¿Qué te parece si nos _queremos_ ahora? - Midorikawa sonrió.

\- Mientras el _querernos_ no haga que lleguemos tarde a pasar a buscar a Masaki, me parece bien.

\- Es un trato justo. – Fue lo último que dijo Hiroto antes de volver a asaltar la boca de Midorikawa sin piedad alguna.


	7. Molestar

_**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la**_ _ **toméis con mi compañera~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.**_ **  
Advertencia: Familiar junto a Kariya, relacionado con el capitulo nº 6, Adoptar.**

 **\- Molestar -  
**  
Se despertó sintiendo un dolor discontinuo en su pierna izquierda. Cuando Hiroto abrió los ojos, pudo ver una suave luz que entraba por la ventana, indicando que amanecería pronto. Gracias a eso, pudo distinguir la cara de burla que tenía Kariya en su rostro.

\- ¿Masaki? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, aún medio dormido.

\- Vine aquí porque no podía dormir, así que Midorikawa me dejó quedarme. – Y ciertamente, Midorikawa estaba abrazando al menor mientras dormía con una expresión de paz en su rostro absolutamente adorable.

\- ¿Y por eso tienes que ponerte a pegarme patadas en plena madrugada? – El tono de Hiroto era serio, pero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a Kariya, puesto a que seguía con esa expresión inocente pero burlona que usaba cuando hacía alguna travesura.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – La voz adormilada de Midorikawa se dejó escuchar, mientras abría un ojo y se frotaba el otro en un acto totalmente inocente. Tanto Kariya como Hiroto sonrieron, sin embargo, sólo Kariya habló.

\- _Papá_ se ha enfadado conmigo porque quería dormir con vosotros. ¿Es que está mal? – Si hicieran un concurso de fingir inocencia, Kariya hubiera ganado el primer puesto sin dudarlo.

\- Claro que no, Masaki. Puedes dormir con nosotros siempre que quieras. ¿Por qué le has dicho eso, Hiroto? – La cara de disgusto de Midorikawa no le sentó nada bien a su Hiroto. Él no quería ser insensible, pero ese niño estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia, se había dedicado todo un mes entero a no dejarle ni un momento a solas con su pareja en casa. No es que no apreciara el hecho que se llevaran bien, él estaba realmente feliz con eso, lo malo es que lo hacía con ese tono de burla en su rostro y ya no sabía que pensar. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Por favor, Masaki, no le mientas así a Ryuuji.

\- ¡Pero me has reñido con un tono muy serio! ¡Querías darme miedo para que me fuera!

\- Vale, chicos ya basta, los dos. – Ryuuji se incorporó del todo, soltando a Kariya. – Masaki, no creo que Hiroto tuviera esa intención, pero tienes que respetar más lo que Hiroto te diga, no creo que te haya dicho nada si tú no le has hecho nada antes, ¿De acuerdo? – Midorikawa apoyó una mano en la mejilla del menor y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. – Puedes quedarte aquí hasta la hora de levantarse.- Midorikawa se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos. Kariya sólo giró su rostro hacía Hiroto y le regaló una sonrisa traviesa de victoria. Él tuvo que resignarse, pero no se sintió mal en esa situación en absoluto. Aunque Kariya sólo quisiera molestarlo, era la primera vez que le llamaba Papá, así que sólo pudo volver a dormirse, con un una ligera sonrisa y una sensación de calidez en su pecho.


	8. Querer

_**~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias.  
**_ **Petición de mi amiga "Bumbollazuma". No sé si es lo querías exactamente, pero lo he hecho lo más tierno que he podido.**

 **Advertencia: Sexo explícito** ****

 **\- Querer -  
**  
El silencio de la habitación sólo se vio roto por los jadeos que producían la pareja al intentar coger el oxígeno que no habían podido coger entre beso y beso. Estaban sentados en la cama, la espalda de Midorikawa se recargaba en la cabecera de esta, mientras Hiroto estaba sentado en las piernas del moreno.

Hiroto empezó a bajar, besándole el cuello, mientras sujetaba a Midorikawa de la cintura con una mano y apoyaba la otra en su nuca, para tener mejor acceso al cuello de su pareja. Lamía y besaba toda la piel que podía, para volver a besar sus labios. Coló la mano que estaba sujetando su cintura debajo de la camiseta de su compañero, acariciando el ombligo de este, para ir subiendo lentamente, mientras que Midorikawa todo lo que podía hacer era sonrojarse mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de los besos de Hiroto. Este quitó la mano de su nuca para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa lentamente, con el único objetivo de dejar su torso desnudo. Cuando lo consiguió, no pudo evitar abandonar los labios de su amante para contemplar el cuerpo de este.

Por su parte, Midorikawa estaba muy avergonzado, nervioso y _asustado_. Él era consciente de que el sexo era una parte más del noviazgo, pero no daba menos miedo por eso. Al principio pensó que era porque llevaban poco tiempo saliendo juntos y que se le pasaría, pero no fue así, muy al contrario, cada día le asustaba más, porque cada día _amaba_ más a Hiroto, y cada día _temía_ más perderlo. Pero el sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo. Porque Hiroto _quería_ , por mucho en que le insistiera en que no pasaba nada, que él podía esperar a que estuviera preparado, él no podía ni quería rechazarle ni hacerle esperar más tiempo. Así que intentó imitarle, desabrochando su camisa y deslizándola lentamente de sus hombros, con algo de duda.

Hiroto sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso con ternura, al contrario de los anteriores. No pudo evitarlo, porque aunque llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, esta vez Midorikawa le estaba correspondiendo. Se aparto del cuerpo del otro y le indicó al otro que se tumbara en la cama. Este le obedeció sin ni siquiera planteárselo. Hiroto colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su pareja, quedando sobre esta y empezando una nueva ronda de besos desde la clavícula que fue descendiendo lentamente hacia uno de sus pezones, besándolo, lamiéndolo y jugando con él.

Midorikawa estaba totalmente en blanco, así que simplemente se estaba dejando hacer, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y disfrutando de los besos, las caricias y el placer que le estaba proporcionando el pelirrojo. Pero este dejó de jugar con su pezón y empezó a bajar cada vez más, mientras él intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero cuando noto un pequeño mordisco juguetón en su ombligo y la calidez de los labios de Hiroto descendiendo más allá, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a temblar, haciendo que su respiración fuera mucho más pesada. Estaba entrando prácticamente en pánico.

Hiroto notó cuando el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo empezó a temblar, así que paro inmediatamente para dirigirse a los negros ojos de Midorikawa, y vio como el miedo se había apoderado de él, así que rápidamente lo incorporó y lo abrazó. Pudo sentir en su propio pecho como el corazón del moreno bombeaba con fuerza, así que le dio unas suaves caricias en círculos sobre su espalda, en un intento de calmarlo.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto hasta que estés preparado, Ryuuji. No te fuerces. – Y realmente no quería hacer nada que pusiera en ese estado a la persona más importante para él. Así que esperaría a que se tranquilizara, le sonriera, se disculpara y le diera las gracias por entenderlo, como siempre. Pero eso no pasó.

\- No es cierto, Hiroto. – El pelirrojo rompió el abrazo para mirar a los ojos a su pareja, mientras no podía evitar su expresión de sorpresa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo pareja? No puedo evitarlo para siempre. No _quiero_ hacerte esperar todavía más. – Midorikawa posó sus temblorosas manos sobre las de Hiroto, quien ahora tenía una expresión seria, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento de preocupación. – No puedo _perderte_.

\- Ryuuji, no pasa nada porque te dé mierdo tener sexo conmigo, de verdad que… - Fue silenciado por el dedo del moreno que rozaba sus labios, impidiéndole continuar. Sin embargo, Midorikawa se obligó a si mismo a hablar, apartando el dedo que había puesto en la boca de Hiroto para que no continuase.

\- No vuelvas a decir que no importa. Sé que es importante para ti, y también es importante para mí, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, asustado de que no pueda hacerlo bien, o de que no te guste o de que yo… deje de gustarte… ¡Argh! Estoy diciendo tonterías… - Midorikawa bajó la cabeza y llevó la palma de su mano hacia su frente, un gesto que se deshizo tras unos segundos. – Lo que quiero decir es, yo _quiero_ y _necesito_ hacer esto. Quiero sentir que puedo gustarte en todos los sentidos, que no te vas a alejar de mí, y sobretodo, que puedo esta contigo en todo, para _siempre_. Así que por favor, Hiroto, hagámoslo.

Si bien el que solía sonrojarse era Midorikawa, ahora eran las mejillas del pelirrojo las que estaban teñidas por un tono carmín. No se esperaba toda aquella situación, para nada. Si bien es cierto que sabía que su pareja tenía cierta tendencia a sentirse inferior, no esperaba que todo ese viniera a que tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, a que él le fuera a abandonar por no complacerle, aunque llegó a una conclusión: Tal vez no lo vio venir porque no se le pasó por la cabeza ni por un momento que pudiera dejar de gustarle Ryuuji en ningún sentido. Rió por lo bajo.

\- Ryuuji, no me he planteado ni un momento el hecho de que puedas dejar de gustarme, es por eso que no me importaba esperar, yo no quiero hacerte daño, _nunca_. Así que, esta vez voy a pedirte un favor yo a ti: dime que pare si te sientes incómodo o asustado. – Ambos sonrieron tiernamente, y Midorikawa ya no tenía miedo.

\- Lo prometo. – Fue lo último que dijo Midorikawa antes de que se besaran, al principio dulcemente, pero el beso se fue transformando en uno más pasional y acalorado.

Volvieron al principio, Hiroto besaba y lamía todo su torso, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Midorikawa también recorría el cuerpo de su amante con las manos. Poco a poco, la ropa que les quedaba molestaba, así que antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos, explorando el cuerpo del contrario con besos y caricias acaloradas. El pelirrojo empezó a dar suaves besos en la cara interna de los muslos del moreno, ascendiendo lentamente, mientras este sólo podía sonrojarse, notando como su miembro empezaba a levantarse. Hiroto lo notó, y cómo el también estaba excitado, se separó un momento para buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita, sacando un bote de gel lubricante para volver junto al moreno. Midorikawa se puso algo nervioso al verlo, pero en el fondo eso era por su bien ¿No?

\- Ryuuji, si esto te duele o te incomoda, házmelo saber. – El moreno se tumbó mientras Hiroto se aplicaba el lubricante en los dedos. Midorikawa asintió con la cabeza y separo un poco las piernas para que su amante tuviera mejor acceso, así que este volvió a posicionarse encima suyo, para besarle. Cuando Midorikawa estuvo totalmente concentrado en el beso, aprovechó para introducir el dedo índice ya previamente lubricado en la entrada del moreno. Este se removió un poco, pero Hiroto no vio signos de dolor en él, así que después de hacer ligeros movimientos en círculos, introdució otro dedo, sin embargo a diferencia del primero, empezó a moverlos en forma de tijeras. Esta vez si que oyó un pequeño jadeo por parte de su amante.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Ryuuji?

-Es… _Incómodo_ y _raro_. Pero estoy bien. – Midorikawa sonrió, así que él sonrió también. Continuó con su trabajo introduciendo el tercer dedo, intentando expandir la entrada del moreno poco a poco lo más que pudiera. Una vez creyó que estaba lo suficiente dilatado, retiró sus dedos, y se acomodó entre las piernas del otro.

\- Estás… - Fue interrumpido.

\- Está bien, sólo hazlo. – Midorikawa cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse todo lo que pudiera y cuando notó la punta del miembro de Hiroto rozar su entrada, apretó los puños y inspiró tanto aire como pudo al sentir que el miembro del pelirrojo se abría paso en su interior en una estocada rápida.

Hiroto, por su lado, no pudo contener que un gemido se escapara de su garganta al notar como la estrechez y el calor de su amante lo envolvía. Miró a Midorikawa que estaba sudando frío y su respiración era irregular, vio como abría sus ojos negros para devolverle la mirada. Creyó que no debía moverse hasta que este se acostumbrara a él y empezó a intentar distraerlo dándole suaves besos por todo el cuerpo mientras empezaba a masturbarle para que él también sintiera algo de placer.

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, a la vez que su excitación crecía gracias a los besos y las caricias que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo.

\- Hiroto… ya puedes…

Hiroto lo entendió enseguida, dejó de masturbarle y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Midorikawa para darle apoyo, mientras con la otra sujetaba las caderas de su amante y empezó a moverse con cuidado, primero con lentitud, pero sin evitar acelerar el ritmo a medida que el número de embestidas ascendía, pues el interior de su amante se sentía extremadamente bien.

Midorikawa poco a poco empezó a notar como el dolor empezaba a ser tapado por el placer, hasta que de repente noto como Hiroto llegó a _ese_ punto que le hizo soltar un gemido y arquear ligeramente la espalda, en un intento de sentir más profundamente el placer que le proporcionaba Hiroto, que pareció darse cuenta, porque notó que cada vez le tocaba ese punto con más fuerza. Automáticamente, él empezó a mover las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo de su amante, en un intento de profundizar todo ese placer, soltando pequeños gemidos que excitaban todavía más a su amante. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando notó que no iba a aguantar mucho más y no se equivocó, inconscientemente estrechó un poco mas su entrada, provocando más placer al pelirrojo e indicando que estaba por venirse. Acabó soltando un gemido que se oyó más fuerte de lo que él hubiese querido.

Hiroto aún podía notar como a pesar de que el moreno ya se había venido, seguía estrechándolo causándole mucho más placer de lo que él se pensaba y al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas más, acabó en el interior de Midorikawa.

Ambos estaban sudorosos, sonrojados y con las respiraciones agitadas. Hiroto salió del interior de Midorikawa y alargó el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche, cogiendo un pañuelo para limpiar a su amante. Después tiró el papel y se tumbó a su lado para mirarlo profundamente.

\- Lo siento si te ha dolido, no quería hacerte daño. – Midorikawa se giró hacia él y estiró la mano hasta acariciar la pálida mejilla de Hiroto y sonrió tiernamente.

\- Estoy bien. Está bien porque ha sido contigo. Te quiero, Hiroto. – El pelirrojo cogió la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la besó volviendo a mirar al moreno para devolverle la sonrisa, pensando en que tenía _el novio más adorable del mundo_.

 _ **Notas de autora: Es la primera vez que escribo sexo explícito homosexual, así que se aceptan críticas, tomatazos o lo que sea.  
PD: ¡Ustedes también pueden hacer peticiones!**_


	9. Admirar

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~  
Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta.  
Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas.  
No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._** ** __**

 ****

 **\- Admirar -** ****

 **Al contrario de lo que la mayoría gente pudiese creer, Masaki Kariya admiraba a sus tutores.**

Admiraba cómo Hiroto se hacía cargo con orgullo de las diferentes empresas unidas a la corporación de los Kira. Porque ya era duro de por sí, pero además aguantaba todos los rumores, cotilleos, desprecios y ataques homófobos que sufría constantemente.

Admiraba cómo Midorikawa aguantaba las burlas, las miradas, los comentarios hirientes e indecentes sobre su persona y su relación

Admiraba cómo no permitían que la cruel sociedad japonesa acabara con ellos y seguían mirándose con amor, apoyándose mutuamente en todo momento.

Pero sobretodo, Masaki admiraba la forma en la que le querían sin importar las travesuras, lo que hiciera o decidiera, ellos lo apoyaban. Admiraba lo que eran ellos tres cómo familia

 ** _PD: ¡Ustedes también pueden hacer peticiones!_**


	10. Quebrarse

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~_** ** _  
_** ** _Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta._** ** _  
_** ** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas._** ** _  
_** ** _No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._**

 **Advertencia: ANGST.  
Se me ocurrió a partir de Admirar, se podría decir que van, en cierta forma, relacionados. El próximo capítulo será una continuación de este.**

\- Quebrarse -

Midorikawa salió de la oficina para comprar algunos ingredientes que faltaban para la cena, mientras Hiroto iba a recoger a Kariya del colegio. No tardó más de diez minutos cuando salió del supermercado para dirigirse a casa, la cual quedaba a unos veinte minutos de la oficina a pie. Iba distraído y sólo cruzó un par de calles hasta que sintió cómo era violentamente empujado hacia uno de los callejones cercanos, y no tuvo más que mirar al hombre para saber quienes eran los responsables: Un grupo de tres hombres de competencia de la empresa Kira. Midorikawa los conocía muy bien, porque esa no era ni la primera ni la última vez que ocurría. El hombre que lo empujó al callejón prácticamente lo estampó contra la pared de este y lo rodeó, lentamente, acechando a su presa, dando la sensación de ser el líder del grupo y por ende el más cruel, mientras los otros cubrían los espacios que podía usar para huir.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es "la secretaria" de Kira. - Cada vez el tono de burla era más grotesco, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su fría mirada recorría todo su cuerpo. Vio la bolsa que llevaba el moreno en la mano -¿Vas a hacerle la cena a tu novio? Qué romántico. - Los tres rieron y a Midorikawa le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pues por alguna razón sentía que no iba a ser como las veces anteriores, así que empezó a buscar con la mirada y calcular la ruta de escape más viable, pero el líder del grupo se dio cuenta y en un rápido movimiento, su mano rodeó el cuello del moreno con fuerza, asfixiándole - Mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando, marica.

Midorikawa ni siquiera entendió del todo lo que el otro decía, soltó la bolsa, lo único que podía hacer era intentar luchar por conseguir oxígeno mientras arañaba e intentaba patear al otro pero enseguida notó como sus brazos fueron sujetados por otros dos hombres del grupo que se habían acercado al ver cómo se resistía. El agarre de su garganta cesó, así que enseguida intentó recuperar tanto aire como pudo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pues se sentía débil y mareado. El líder volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Agotado ya, princesa? - Rió por lo bajo y le propinó una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago que le hizo expulsar el poco aire que había podido recuperar, seguido de un duro puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que le dejó un sabor metalizado en la garganta. Al seguir sin aliento y mareado, Midorikawa dejó de poder defenderse, así que los hombres que le sujetaban de los brazos aflojaron un poco el agarre, pero aún así el moreno se giró para devolverle una fría y dura mirada al hombre que tenía delante. - Vaya, así que te gusta hacerte el duro - Le cogió bruscamente del mentón para evitar cualquier movimiento por parte del moreno, acercó su rostro hasta que quedó lo suficientemente cerca del oído del menor como para que este notara su aliento en el cuello, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el muslo, subiendo lentamente hacia sus nalgas. - Aunque supongo que no mirarás así mientras Kira te pone a morder almohadas, ¿Verdad? - Le dio un pellizco en una de sus nalgas, el cuerpo de Midorikawa empezó a temblar, no supo si por el dolor, el asco, la impotencia, el miedo o todo ello. - En el fondo eso es lo que te excita. - Se alegó del moreno de nuevo. - Verás, he escuchado algo sobre que Kira y tu os estáis dedicando a echar a perder a un crío, así que voy a decirte algo: La gente como vosotros no debería intentar criar a nadie, para empezar, ni siquiera deberíais de existir.

A partir de ese momento Midorikawa sólo pudo sentir como golpeaban con furia su cuerpo varias veces. El dolor le recorría toda la espina dorsal con cada golpe, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se liberó de los otros dos, empujó y esquivó al líder y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Hiroto caminaba nervioso por toda su casa. Midorikawa tendría que haber llegado mucho antes que ellos y sin embargo hacía un par de horas que no sabía nada de él, tenía el móvil apagado y no había enviado ni un mensaje indicando que se retrasaba o que por lo menos seguía con vida. Se dirigió hacia su teléfono móvil para llamar al moreno por vigésima vez cuando a este se le iluminó la pantalla y sonó, dejando ver el nombre de la llamada entrante: Ryuuji Midorikawa. Recibió la llamada instantáneamente.

\- ¿Ryuuji?

\- ¿Hiroto? - La voz que provenía del otro lado de la línea no era de quién esperaba.

\- ¿...Kazemaru? ¿Estás con Midorikawa?

\- Emm... si bueno... - La voz de su ex-compañero de equipo sonaba dubitativa y nerviosa.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está Midorikawa bien? - No pudo evitar hablar atropelladamente, lo cierto es que la situación no tenía buena pinta. Oyó como Kazemaru suspiraba.

\- No, Hiroto, no está nada bien. Midorikawa me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero yo no sé que más hacer, tampoco quiere contarme que le ha pasado. Hiroto yo... puedo estar equivocado y estropearlo más pero... creo que es mejor que vengas a buscarlo. Te enviaré mi dirección.

Kazemaru se lo había encontrado por casualidad, Midorikawa estaba sentado en un banco jadeando y visiblemente agotado, así que decidió acercarse, a fin de cuentas hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de él, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mejilla izquierda demasiado roja y algo hinchada. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien y que le había pasado, pero lo vio en cuanto alzó su cabeza y conectaron sus miradas, no estaba bien.

Hiroto llegó a casa de Kazemaru lo más rápido que pudo, su mente sólo podía desear que no fuera muy grave. Tenía que estar bien. Tenía que estarlo porque Midorikawa era toda su fuerza. Kariya bajó del coche con él y llamaron al timbre, esperando que Kazemaru les abriera, cosa que ocurrió pocos segundos después, aunque este no los dejó pasar de inmediato, se quedó frente a la puerta, mirándolos con preocupación.

\- Antes que nada, yo no sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, prácticamente lo he obligado a venir, pero casi no ha hablado, de hecho lo único a lo que me ha contestado… Bueno – Era un secreto a voces que Hiroto y Midorikawa eran pareja. Todos lo sabían, pero nadie hablaba sobre ello, nunca, por eso no sabía exactamente que pensar al principio. Kazemaru le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hiroto. – Es que no habías sido tú. Lo siento Hiroto pero él no quería verte y yo no pude evitar… -

\- Tenías que preguntarle, lo entiendo. – Hiroto le devolvió una mirada de comprensión, mientras que Kariya no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, así que simplemente intentó ir a lo que le interesaba.

\- Perdone, pero, ¿Podemos ver ya a Midorikawa?

\- Sí, claro Kariya – Se apartó de la puerta para que ambos entraran. – Pasad, está en el comedor, es todo recto. – Indicó.

Pasaron el pasillo de la entrada y enseguida estuvieron en la entrada el comedor, lo vieron enseguida, sentado en el suelo de una esquina con la espalda y la cabeza recargadas en la pared, las piernas flexionadas y sus apagados ojos negros mirando a un punto fijo pero sin ver nada. Los zapatos y los pantalones eran los mismos que usaba la última vez que lo vieron, sin embargo usaba una ancha camiseta negra de manga corta que seguramente era de Kazemaru.

\- Masaki, quédate con Kazemaru de momento, por favor. – Kariya asintió levemente con la cabeza sin despejar la mirada de Midorikawa, Kazemaru estaba a su lado. Hiroto se acercaba lentamente para no asustarlo y se sentó a su lado, arrinconándolo ya que a su otro lado tenía una pared. Le inspeccionó con la mirada todo lo que desde allí podía ver. Su típico moño estaba despeinado con algunos mechones medio sueltos, no podía ver muy bien la parte izquierda de la cara, pero incluso desde su posición se veía que su mejilla estaba roja e hinchada, en su cuello había ligeras marcas rojas que claramente se convertirían en hematomas más adelante, al igual que las marcas y rasguños de sus brazos. Supuso que debajo de la camiseta el estado de su cuerpo no era mucho mejor.

\- Ryuuji. – Quiso llamar su atención, pero este sólo giró su rostro hacia al lado de la pared. – Ryuuji, mírame, por favor. – Pero no sé giró ni se movió, así que trató de cogerle la mano para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí para apoyarle, pero tan sólo sintió su roce cuando Midorikawa le aparto la mano rápidamente, como si quemase. Hiroto se sintió dolido, vacío e impotente con el acto de su pareja y sólo pudo ver cómo se intentaba encoger pegando sus piernas al torso y apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro de él.

Midorikawa no podía dejar que Hiroto le tocase; no al menos cuando aún sentía aquel contacto del mayor desde su muslo hasta su glúteo, no cuando aún le ardía aquel pellizco y no cuando aún se sentía impotente y sucio por ello. Él sabía que no lo iban a aceptar desde el principio, sabía que iba a ser duro pero realmente empezaba a pensar que no podría continuar y eso era lo que más le dolía. Porque quería estar con ellos, pero no podía protegerlos: Ni siquiera podía protegerse a sí mismo. Empezó a temblar ligeramente hasta que se decidió a hablar, aunque su voz sonó tremendamente dolorosa.

\- Lo siento. - Midorikawa no se vio con fuerzas de decir nada más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazando sus piernas. Lloró porque sentía que les había fallado, porque era alguien débil incapaz de protegerlos, porque sentía que todo era culpa suya, y sobretodo, lloró porque era incapaz de alejarse de ellos, porque al fin y al cabo él no tenía nada más.

No fue el único que lloró. Kazemaru dirigió su mirada al menor, viendo que este también tenía un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Y no podía culparlo, Midorikawa se veía tan débil, vulnerable… tan **_quebrado_** , como si se hubiera partido el mil pedazos. Incluso él tenía ganas de llorar. Cogió la mano del menor.

\- Kariya, ¿Quieres venir a la cocina? – Este ni siquiera le miró, seguía con la mirada fija hacia Midorikawa, pero apretó su agarre.

\- No, quiero estar aquí. Debo estar aquí.


	11. Quebrarse 2

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~_** ** _  
_** ** _Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta._** ** _  
_** ** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas._** ** _  
_** ** _No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._**

 **\- Quebrarse -** _  
_

Si había algo que describiera el silencio absoluto, sin duda era la palabra adecuada para describir el ambiente en ese momento. Nadie hablaba, ni emitían sonido alguno. Sólo permanecían en la sala de Kazemaru, esperando, con la mirada fija en cualquier parte sin ver nada, temiendo incluso respirar. No supieron el tiempo que había pasado ni qué hora era y hasta que no notaron la acompasada respiración de Midorikawa, nadie movió un solo dedo.

Hiroto giró su cabeza mirando al moreno. Parecía que por fin había se había rendido ante el agotamiento y había caído dormido. Él se levantó despacio y tras comprobar que realmente el otro estaba dormido, cuidadosamente lo levantó y lo acomodó en su cuerpo para llevárselo. Kazemaru y Kariya seguían en su posición inicial, observándolo.

\- Kazemaru, gracias por cuidar de Midorikawa, de verdad. Nos volvemos a casa. – El tono de la voz de Hiroto era bajo, Kazemaru no supo si era para no despertar al moreno o por el ánimo del pelirrojo.

\- Podéis quedaros aquí, si queréis, a mí no me importa…

\- No, no. Gracias por la oferta, pero es nuestro problema.

\- Vosotros sabéis que los problemas de un miembro del equipo son los problemas de los demás ¿Verdad, Hiroto? - Hiroto notó como Kazemaru estaba luchando por verse decidido en ese momento. Él solo supo sonreírle con una expresión triste, tanto que casi le dolió al de cabellos azules.

\- Ojalá nunca sean tus problemas, Kazemaru. Ojalá no.

Kazemaru notó como Kariya deshizo su agarre de él y vio cómo se marchaba con sus tutores. No pudo moverse ni despedirse, sólo quedarse ahí, esperando que todo mejorara para ellos.

_

Kariya miraba como Midorikawa dormía en su cama mientras Shuuya Goenji le revisaba las heridas. Hiroto le había hecho venir a primera hora de la mañana para que lo revisara y mientras él estaba haciendo un montón de llamadas más a quién sabe quién, le pidió que cuidara de él. Claro que no es como si los dos hubieran hecho algo más en toda la noche.

\- Bueno, no tiene aspecto de tener heridas muy graves, pero si algo dolorosas, así le dejaré algunos calmantes. No puedo decir con seguridad que no haya ninguna herida más, mientras este sedado no puedo saber si tiene otro herida interna, así que informadme cuando esté consciente para que vuelva a revisarlo. Aunque lo ideal sería que lo llevarais al hospital para hacerle algunas pruebas.

Si, Goenji tuvo que sedarlo, en cuanto intentaron despertarlo para revisarle las heridas, Midorikawa tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Menos mal que, a saber porque, Goenji tenía un sedante.

\- Se lo diré a Hiroto.

\- Está bien. ¿Sabéis que es lo que ha pasado? Midorikawa no parece alguien que se meta en peleas así porque sí. – Y realmente el doctor parecía estar preocupado por el asunto, porque la mirada que le dirigió a Kariya fue un poco abrumadora para el menor.

\- No lo sé… - Aunque en realidad él tenía una teoría. – pero si Hiroto está hablando por teléfono y no está aquí ahora, más le vale estar descubriéndolo.

_

Pasaron unas horas cuando el moreno comenzó a abrir sus negros ojos lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y notaba la garganta seca. Intento incorporarse lentamente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

\- Ryuuji, ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. – Hiroto estaba a su lado, sentado a un lado de la cama, mirándole con preocupación.

\- Hi…roto. – Su voz sonó rota y el moreno se llevó una mano a la garganta. Le escocía tanto por dentro como por fuera. El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de eso y le alcanzó rápidamente un vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita preparado, seguramente para cuando el otro despertara.

\- Toma Ryuuji, bebe despacio, ¿Vale? – Aceptó el vaso de agua y se lo fue bebiendo poco a poco a sorbos, sintiendo como esos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente. Le pasó el vaso a Hiroto cuando acabó de tomar todo el líquido. Este lo volvió a dejar en la mesita estaba al principio. La mirada del pelirrojo se volvió algo dura y exigente.

\- Tienes que contarme lo que ha pasado, Ryuuji. No…

-¡No! – Iba a levantarse para encarar mejor al otro, pero notó el agarre del pelirrojo. Y realmente se asustó. Tanto su mirada como su actitud… No iba bien y no sabía si podría salir con el corazón entero de esta.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Nunca dices nada ¡Yo no puedo saberlo todo siempre, Ryuuji!

\- ¡No te digo porque no quiero que sepas!

\- ¿Y qué hago entonces? ¿Dejar que alguien te mate un día de estos? ¡Por dios Ryuuji! ¡Piensa un poco en mí! ¡Piensa un poco en Masaki!

\- ¡Sois en lo único que pienso! – Él quiso aguantar las ganas de llorar. De verdad que lo intentó, pero la rabia, el calentón del momento, la situación, el agarre y la mirada de su pareja… Fue todo demasiado para él en ese momento y se le escaparon unas lágrimas de sus negros ojos mientras continuó con aquel nudo en la garganta que se le formó producto del llanto contenido y que cada vez se le hacía más grande y pesado – Por eso no puedo decirlo, Hiroto. Armarás un escándalo. ¡Claro que lo harás! ¿Y sabes que pasará? ¡Será todo horrible! Si pones una demanda la prensa vendrá a por nosotros como polillas hacia una bombilla. ¡No sólo perderás acciones! ¡No sólo podemos perder a Masaki! ¿Sabes cómo pueden tratarle el resto de su vida? ¿Cómo van tratarle sus compañeros del colegio o del Sun Garden? ¡Si nos lo quitan puede que nadie lo adopte por nuestra culpa Hiroto! Yo no puedo haceros eso. ¡No puedo!

Hiroto soltó el agarre que hasta ahora mantenía en el moreno y se incorporó rápidamente, mientras daba pasos rápidos y nerviosos alrededor de la habitación pasándose la mano por el pelo y la cara, en un intento inútil de calmarse a sí mismo. Joder, ya habían pasado por esto. Más de una vez. Y nunca podía hacer nada. Era frustrante y lo odiaba. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba a la sociedad, odiaba la actitud de Midorikawa y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada. Volvió a mirar a su pareja.

\- Lo siento pero no me sirve. No voy a dejar que te mates lentamente con esta mierda. Sigo queriendo destrozar a esa gente.

\- ¡No me estás escucha-

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando, Ryuuji! ¡Pero hemos aguantado esto mucho tiempo! ¡Hemos luchado por esto!

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé pero… - El llanto silencioso de Midorikawa aumentó. – No lo estoy consiguiendo. Y no quiero destrozaros la vida, Hiroto. Me niego.

\- ¡Ryuu-

\- ¿Entonces te vas a ir? ¿Vas a abandonarme tú también?

Ambos adultos miraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con Masaki, quien se acercaba a la cama rápidamente y enseguida se subió en ella. Lo cierto es que Hiroto se había olvidado completamente de que andaba cerca antes de discutir con Midorikawa. Masaki no despegó nunca sus ojos de los de Midorikawa.

\- Masaki… No… - Negó con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras. De verdad sentía que era un padre y una persona horrible, explicase cómo lo explicase, hiciera lo que hiciera, no había una salida fácil ni feliz.

\- Así que si vas a abandonarme.

\- No, no ¡No! – esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien contestó, aunque Kariya seguía sin apartar la mirada del moreno. – Nadie está abandonando a nadie, Masaki.

\- ¿Entonces va a quedarse?

\- Masaki no… No sé cuánto has escuchado pero no haga lo que haga-

\- Entonces quédate. Si va a dar igual, quédate. A mí me da igual si os acostáis juntos. Me da igual si mis compañeros lo dicen. Es un hecho que os queréis y a mí no me molesta. Yo tuve unos padres heterosexuales socialmente aceptados. Me abandonaron. ¿Crees que me importaba si a la gente les gustaba ellos o no? No. Me importaba el hecho de que no me querían. Que hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca me querrían. Vosotros me queréis, haga lo que haga me querréis. Eso es lo que me sigue importando. Me da igual el negocio de Hiroto. Me da igual si no me adoptan nunca. Pero me importa que hagan daño a una persona que quiero tanto. Me importa que te hagas daño por mi _culpa_. Así que quédate y seamos una familia, por favor.

\- No es tu culpa. – Midorikawa abrazó al menor, este pudo sentir como temblaba el moreno. – bajo ningún concepto es tu culpa, Masaki.

El pelirrojo, quien había estado observando toda la escena en silencio, notó vibrar su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo.

\- Masaki, asegúrate de que Ryuuji se tome los calmantes que le ha dado el médico. Ryuuji, luego hablaremos.

Hiroto vio a Masaki darle los calmantes a Midorikawa y tumbarse con él en la cama para dormir juntos antes de retirarse silenciosamente del cuarto, pues debía pedir otro un pequeño favor a Megane, quien gracias a su habilidad con la informática, había identificado a ciertos tres sujetos a quien ahora debería destruir empresarialmente. Oh, que equivocados habían estado pensando que podrían meterse con su familia y salir ilesos. Mucho menos intentar destruirla. Hiroto Kira no era en lo más mínimo la buena persona que todos creían que era _siempre_. Habían llamado al diablo e iban a descubrir el infierno, en toda su profundidad.

 **Bueno,** **esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior. La verdad es que al principio tenía una idea muy clara de como quería que fuera, pero al final resultó ser una cosa absolutamente distinta. No he abandonado a esta pareja y tengo dos capitulos más escritos (un poco más alegres), aunque los reviews siempre animan a escribir más! Se aceptan peticiones también.**


	12. Excitar

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~_** ** _  
_** ** _Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta._** ** _  
_** ** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas._** ** _  
_** ** _No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._**

 **¡Esta es tu petición, Bumbollazuma, así que realmente espero que te guste! (Bueno se ha hecho lo que se ha podido ahaha)**

 **** **\- Excitar -**

Hiroto suspiró por vigésima vez en todo el día, no es que no pudiera hacer su trabajo manejando la empresa de su padre pero… reconocía que era terriblemente aburrido, solían ser documentos, documentos y más documentos, y por ello agradecía eternamente a Midorikawa, quien organizaba, separaba, imprimía, clasificaba y guardaba cada uno de ellos y honestamente, creía que era el que más trabajaba de los dos. Oyó como su pareja se levantaba de su escritorio y empezaba a recoger. Por su parte, le faltaba revisar tres documentos más y habría acabado por hoy. O por lo menos esa era su intención, estaba tan concentrado cuando iba por el último que no notó cuando Midorikawa había acabado de recoger y mucho menos cuando se había colocado detrás suyo hasta que le apagó la pantalla.

\- Suficiente por hoy.

\- Sólo me falta uno, seguramente mañana tengamos más trabajo. – Alargó el brazo para volver a encender la pantalla, pero la mano de Midorikawa agarrando su muñeca le detuvo. Notó cómo le retiró la silla un poco hacia atrás para colocarse delante suyo, procediendo a sentarse encima de sus piernas.

\- He dicho que mañana. – Fue cuando vio aquel brillo especial en sus rasgados ojos negros y notó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del moreno encima suyo. El moreno apoyó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo para darle un dulce beso que poco a poco fue intensificándose, hasta convertirse en uno húmedo, juntando más sus cuerpos, provocando que pudiera sentir la excitación del otro.

\- Ryuuji, no es el lug- Fue callado con un segundo beso, algo menos intenso que el primero.

\- Está bien, he cerrado con llave y ya no queda nadie en esta planta. – Vio como su pareja se quitaba apresuradamente la americana grisácea y el suéter rojo de cuello de tortuga que solía usar, dejando la parte superior del moreno desnudo. Hiroto no pudo evitar recorrer el bronceado torso con la mirada. Midorikawa aprovechó la distracción del contrario para colarle una mano debajo de los pantalones e intentó masajear el miembro de su pareja, pero esta le sujetó la muñeca apartando la mano rápidamente.

\- Me sigue pareciendo mal, Ryuuji. No podemos hacer esto aquí. –Retiró la mano que le sujetaba la muñeca recibiendo un puchero bastante infantil como respuesta.

\- No podemos hacerlo aquí, no podemos en casa porque llegamos agotados y no podemos los días de fiesta porque está Masaki en casa. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos. – Midorikawa se acomodó encima de Hiroto, se sujetó colocando las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y le miró con una expresión suplicante - Sólo por hoy, por favor.

\- Lo sé y no es que no quiera, pero… - Hiroto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de las orbes negras de su acompañante, ladeando su cabeza.

\- Hiroto, no hay problema. – Midorikawa volvió a acercar su rostro, pero esta vez para besar su cuello. – Yo me encargo. – Y el pelirrojo se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que Midorikawa se había dado cuenta de que el problema es que no estaba lo suficiente excitado. Lo cierto es que iba tan agotado últimamente que le costaba bastante y realmente eso le avergonzaba un poco. Notó los cálidos y suaves labios del moreno besando su cuello, bajando a la vez que le iba desabrochando la camisa azul que solía llevar en el trabajo, apartándola de su camino de besos sin quitársela, pero exponiendo el trabajado torso del pelirrojo. Sintió como los labios del moreno besaban su clavícula y después su pecho, el calor y la humedad de su lengua, intentando no marcar su pálida piel. Midorikawa volvió a subir su rostro para besarle un par de veces más en los labios y levantarse, quedando en el estrecho hueco entre la silla y el escritorio. – Échate para atrás.

Acató la orden y retiró la silla hacia atrás. Midorikawa le desabrochó el pantalón y lo retiró junto con su ropa interior, liberando su miembro a la vez que veía cómo había empezado a reaccionar ante sus caricias. El moreno se arrodilló frente a su amante y colocó las manos en sus muslos, separando un poco las piernas para tener mayor acceso al miembro del pelirrojo. Empezó proporcionándole suaves besos y lamidas tanto en la base como en los testículos.

El pelirrojo iba excitándose más poco a poco, no sólo por la sensación placentera que le proporcionaba el moreno con la boca, si no también por la perfecta visión que tenía de este; arrodillado frente a el, sus ojos negros brillantes, el ligero movimiento de su pelo, las mejillas sonrojadas, lamiendo y besando sus zonas bajas para proporcionarle placer. Toda la escena en sí era erótica.

Midorikawa al ver que el miembro de Hiroto estaba reaccionando bien, pasó a cubrir el miembro de su amante con la boca, atrás y adelante, simulando embestidas. El cuerpo del pelirrojo temblaba ligeramente por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espina dorsal, provocando que se le escaparan algunos suspiros y gemidos mientras con una mano acariciaba cuidadosamente los verdosos y suaves cabellos de su pareja. El moreno se retiró cuando notó que el miembro de Hiroto estaba totalmente erecto, apartándose de él y levantándose. Retirando su propio pantalón junto la ropa interior y los zapatos, se apoyó en el escritorio, mostrando todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno y alzó los brazos para deshacerse el moño, dejando que sus brillantes y suaves cabellos cayeran sobre sus hombros y espalda. Midorikawa le dirigió una mirada atrevida junto una pequeña sonrisa que, por lo menos para Hiroto, fue de lo más sensual.

\- ¿No vas a colaborar? – El moreno le miró fijamente sin retirar la pícara sonrisa de su rostro y a sabiendas de que Hiroto le encantaba verlo con el pelo suelto, se puso a jugar con un mechón de su largo cabello.

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar recorrer el cuerpo entero del moreno de forma lenta. Su verde cabello ahora suelto contrastaba perfectamente con su morena piel, las bellas facciones de su cara, su delgado cuello, el proporcionado cuerpo, los pequeños pezones, el vientre plano… No pudo evitar morderse ligeramente el labio inferior y se levantó para quedar justo en frente del moreno, agarrando sus caderas con sus manos y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, hoy mandas tú.

\- Entonces bésame. – El tono que empleó fue demandante y simplemente él no podía negarle nada.

\- Como ordenes. – Hiroto atacó los labios de Midorikawa con pasión, mientras se besaban, sus manos pasaron de la cadera a los glúteos, alzando un poco el cuerpo del moreno para sentarlo en el escritorio, sin despegarlo de su cuerpo en ningún momento. Las manos de ambos recorrían, exploraban, acariciaban y besaban el cuerpo del otro, hasta que el moreno se tumbó encima de la fría mesa, separando las piernas y alzando sus caderas, ofreciéndose.

\- Hiroto, quiero sentirte, ahora. – La voz de Midorikawa sonó lujuriosa y desesperada.

Y Hiroto pudo entenderlo perfectamente, porque él ya notaba su miembro palpitando y pidiendo atención, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría el moreno, que ya estaba totalmente excitado bastante antes que él, así que empezó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que acercó la otra mano a la boca contraria, sintiendo cómo tres de sus dedos eran lamidos por Midorikawa con la plena intención de lubricarlos lo más rápido posible. Y él lo agradecía, porque la imagen de Midorikawa desnudo, tumbado en el escritorio, con la piel húmeda y perlada por el sudor, con el pelo suelto se esparcía por todo el escritorio moviéndose ligeramente cuando su cuerpo temblaba gracias al placer que le producía el vaivén de la mano en su erección, sonrojado con los labios hinchados por los besos anteriores mirándolo a los ojos mientras lamía sus dedos, no ayudaba en nada a su situación. El moreno dejó de lamer sus dedos cuando creyó que estaban lo suficiente lubricados y Hiroto bajó su mano para introducirlos en la entrada de su pareja.

Midorikawa gimió en cuanto notó la invasión, más por la excitación que por el placer. Por un momento le avergonzó que pudiera verse desesperado, pero _estaba_ desesperado _._

Empezó a mover sus caderas y sus dedos jugueteaban con los pezones del pelirrojo, sabiendo que este era sensible en esa zona, mientras le dilataba.

\- Hiroto, déjalo ya. Solo hazlo. – Pidió, pues lo necesitaba _ya_.

\- Va a dolerte.

\- Sobreviviré. – Junto a una mirada decidida y demandante, fue lo único que Hiroto recibió como respuesta.

Y fue suficiente para él, porque no podía negarle nada a su pareja y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraban ambos, así que cambió de posición y lo penetró rápidamente, sintiendo como todo su interior lo envolvía dándole un maravilloso placer. Pudo escuchar un gemido por parte de Midorikawa y tomó un ritmo más rápido, sin dejar de mirar la placentera expresión que tenía su pareja, intentando encontrar el punto que lo hacía enloquecer. Y supo que lo hizo, porque los gemidos que oía se duplicaron y el interior del moreno cada vez lo apretaba un poco más.

Midorikawa soltaba varios gemidos mientras movía las caderas al ritmo que marcaba el pelirrojo. La posición en sí era incómoda pero no es como si lo notase. De hecho, no podía ni quería sentir nada en esos momentos que no fuera a Hiroto dentro de él, dándole el placer que sólo él le podía proporcionar.

\- Hiroto – Midorikawa susurraba su nombre entre gemidos y a él le encantaba.

Ambos estaban cerca de su límite y lo sabían, ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro muy bien, así que aceleraron el ritmo un poco más hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, llegando al clímax.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de las dos únicas personas que estaban en ella. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudados pero los dos tenían una expresión de satisfacción en sus rostros. Hiroto se separó primero, mientras que Midorikawa seguía tumbado en el escritorio intentando recuperar el aliento del todo. El moreno sintió la mirada que le otorgaba el pelirrojo y con una leve pero sincera sonrisilla se incorporó un poco, estirando su mano para posarla en la mejilla de su pareja, esta captó el mensaje y acercándose lentamente le besó. No fue apasionado ni intenso, un simple y dulce roce de labios. Al separarse, Hiroto también sonrió.

Era increíble como Midorikawa podía sorprenderle a veces. Cómo sin decir nada dejaba su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo en paz. Cómo podía amarle y cómo podía ser amado por él.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben ¡Me pueden hacer feliz con un review, fav o follow! También se aceptan sugerencias, peticiones y (¿Porque no?) tomatazos. Ya tengo el siguiente escrito así que ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Conseguir

**_~Esta es una cuenta conjunta, pero este fic es sólo de xxEtsuko, porfavor, si no os gusta no la toméis con mi compañera~_** ** _  
_** ** _Esta es una colección de drabbles de Hiroto y Midorikawa que se me van ocurriendo, así que no tienen una linea temporal ni seguida ni concreta._** ** _  
_** ** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, yo sólo uso sus personajes porque a pesar de ser una pareja canon, nos dejan ver muy poco de ella y nos hacen quedar con las ganas._** ** _  
_** ** _No hay un número de episodios determinado, pero se aceptan sugerencias._**

 **\- Conseguir -**

No era un secreto para nadie que Hiroto Kiyama siempre cumplía sus objetivos, o por lo menos eran pocas las veces que no lo hacía.

Tampoco lo era que Ryuuji Midorikawa siempre se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlos.

El objetivo de Hiroto era avergonzar a Ryuuji, el moreno estaba de mal humor últimamente y lo pagaba un poco con él, no es como si lo tratara mal, sin embargo no era el mismo de siempre, estaba preocupándolo desde hace días y sólo quería una pequeña venganza. Sí, Kiyama tenía su lado rebelde, aunque no era muy exagerado.

El objetivo de Midorikawa era conseguir un helado ese día sin falta. Parte del entrenamiento del último mes era vigilar la dieta y eso le provocaba ansiedad. Él quería seguirla, de verdad, pero simplemente necesitaba comer más, no podía hacer nada, tenía hambre y eso le provocaba ansiedad, que le provocaba más hambre… Y ese círculo le hacía estar de mal humor todo el día. Así que debía esquivar a todos e infiltrarse en el centro sin ser visto para saltarse su dieta. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿No? Así que creyó estar teniendo éxito cuando estaba sólo a dos calles de la heladería.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Midorikawa?

Al moreno por poco se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto. Se giró pegando un brinco y miró de forma nerviosa hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Estaba dando una vuelta… - Juraría que estaba sudando frío de los nervios.

\- No es verdad, así que contéstame – El pelirrojo suspiro cuando vio que el moreno bajo la mirada. No quería contárselo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser para que se pusiera tan nervioso? Lo miró fijamente con una expresión seria en su rostro dándole a entender que no se iría de allí sin una respuesta. Observó cómo lentamente Midorikawa alzaba su cabeza y sus negros ojos le devolvían la mirada.

\- Sólo no se le digas a nadie. - Hiroto asintió, pero no cambió su expresión. – Tenía hambre, hace calor… Así que ahorré e iba a por un helado. Sé que la entrenadora no nos deja, ¡Pero yo como más que los demás! No puedo hacer nada con eso… - Hiroto no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación, Midorikawa parecía ligeramente avergonzado por ello, así que en realidad había conseguido un poco su objetivo. Sin embargo le dio un poco de lástima. La verdad es que Midorikawa comía por tres personas sin problemas, así que ahora se había dado cuenta del porqué de su malhumor últimamente.

\- Está bien, yo no se lo digo a la entrenadora, pero voy a ir contigo para controlarte. Si te dejo solo puede que no sean ni uno ni dos helados. – El pelirrojo le tendió la mano a modo de trato. El moreno no dudó en tomársela mientras sonreía esperanzado.

-¡Gracias!

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, Midorikawa seguía animado y sonriendo adorablemente y Hiroto sólo podía mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad sólo el moreno podía estar tan feliz por un helado. Una vez llegaron a la heladería, Hiroto pidió dos tarrinas pequeñas, leche merengada y limón para él, chocolate negro y avellana para Midorikawa, que ya lo esperaba sentado en una de las mesas del local. El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado dándole el helado que le correspondía.

\- Podrías, por lo menos, haber cogido una mediana…- Dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero.

\- No puedes, así que confórmate.

\- Eres malo. – Fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de empezar a comerse su helado. Hiroto sólo se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a hacer lo mismo que su compañero.

Midorikawa se acabó su helado rápidamente, aunque lo degustó como su fuera el manjar más delicioso sobre la tierra, aunque en esos momentos, para él, seguro que fue así. Hiroto iba por la mitad del suyo aún, así que el moreno no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el helado de su compañero. Este le miró curioso.

\- ¿Quieres probar un poco?

\- ¡Sí! – Fue la respuesta más veloz que jamás había obtenido. Sonrió. Se le acababa de ocurrir una maravillosa idea. Cogió la cucharilla de plástico para recoger un poco de helado de ambos sabores y la colocó entre él y Midorikawa. Cuando este se acercó lo suficiente para probar el helado, rápidamente aparto la cucharilla y le besó. Un rápido roce de labios que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara al máximo pese a su expresión de sorpresa total. Se giró intentando que Hiroto no le viera y porque realmente no sabía que decir o hacer, no se lo había esperado para nada y fue todo muy rápido.

Hiroto sólo sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo había todo visto perfectamente y casi pudo jurar que para él ocurrió cámara lenta. Fue la expresión más adorable que había visto de su compañero _por el momento_.

Aquel día, ambos consiguieron cumplir sus objetivos.


End file.
